


Rule Countermanded

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidents, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Injuries, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's hurt, Tony's worrying and Gibbs knows…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Countermanded

Tony glanced over at the man’s empty desk for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. “You’re sure Tim hasn’t tried to call anyone?”

 

He received a negative reply, just like he had done all the other times he’d asked. Ducky entered the bull pen and handed over a folder to Gibbs as he too glanced at the empty desk. “Jethro, that report on Corporal Stevens. Young Timothy still hasn’t arrived?”

 

The team leader took the folder and was about to talk to Ducky when Tony’s phone rang and it was answered before it had chance to ring a second time. “Agent DiNozzo.”

 

“Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee’s medical proxy?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me. What’s happened to him? Is he ok?” He looked up and found the others looking at him and realized from their expressions that he must be sounding as panicked as he felt.

 

“He’s asked us to call you. A driver ran a red light this morning and hit the driver’s side of his car. He’s fine, just a little whiplash. We’re keeping him here at Bethesda overnight just for observation.”

 

“I’m on my way.” Tony put down the phone and grabbed his things.

 

Ellie was the first to speak. “What is it, Tony?”

 

“A driver ran a red light and hit his car while he was on the way in this morning.” He turned to face Gibbs before he continued. “I need to go. Please Boss?”

 

Tony looked unaware of it, but the look on his face reminded Gibbs of something, and he gave a brief nod. “What are you still doing here, Tony? Call us when you know more.”

 

They weren’t sure he’d replied as he was already heading for the stairs.

 

\---NCIS---

 

On the third attempt, Tony managed to put enough space between the words for the nurse on reception to understand him. When she gave him directions he sped off and practically skidded to a halt at the man’s door. There he found the person he was looking for and he looked so much better than his imagination had been letting him believe. “Hey, baby. What happened?”

 

Tim turned his head from the window a little gingerly, a sign of the whiplash he’d been told about, but the smile was the bright one that was only reserved for Tony. “Tony, you’re here.”

 

Arriving at the side of the bed, Tony replied. “Of course I’m here.”

 

“I was on my way to the Yard this morning and some guy ran a red light, he was hung over from last night.”

 

Tony sat in a space by the man and held his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Bastard. Are you ok, though?”

 

“A little whiplash and some bruising. And a few stitches on my shoulder. The collision smashed part of the windshield. They want to keep me in overnight to make sure I’m ok. There’s nothing broken and no internal injuries. I’ll be sore for a few days.”

 

Tony nodded as he swallowed. “I could have lost you…”

 

Tim moved his arm and pulled the man close, letting his head rest in the crook of his neck and Tony felt himself relaxing at a warm, breathing Tim that smelled of that familiar scent he’d come to associate with his lover. Now they were so close, he lowered his voice so it was for Tony’s ears only. “No, no. I’m here and I’m alive. When I’m released and I ache less, I’m going to help convince you that I’m still around and how you’re not getting rid of me.”

 

The man cleared his throat. “Good. That’s… real good.”

 

A sudden thought occurred to Tim. “Are the others with you?”

 

“No, just me."

 

Tim smiled. “Then kiss me, sweetie.”

 

He felt lips on his neck curl into their own smile and he lifted his head. The kiss Tim received was warm and soft, the love and assurance was communicated between them and Tony practically moaned into it.

 

Tim broke the kiss and smirked. “Down, boy. You’ll get that when I’m outta here.”

 

Tony was about to speak when they both recognized the voice of Ducky talking to someone out in the hallway. They shared a squeeze of the hand and Tony stood. As the medical examiner entered both men greeted him. Ducky gave his trademark smile. “Perhaps now is not the most appropriate time to ask how you are feeling?”

 

Tim repeated his summary of his injuries as the medical examiner glanced over the patient's treatment chart.

 

“They want him in overnight, Ducky.”

 

“Don’t worry Anthony.”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

Both smiled at the protective tone to Tony’s voice, but the medical examiner replied. “There is nothing to worry about, it is merely precaution. Dr. Young has been treating him and she’s a very good and very experienced doctor. I would have treated you the same way if I'd been here. I shall give you both fair warning though, the others are planning on being here. From what I gather, they’ll be about 15 minutes behind me.”

 

“Thanks Ducky. Tony, could you go and get me a change of clothes, a set of pajamas and some toiletries? And that Greg Iles book from the night stand.”

 

“Yeah, I will. I won’t be long.”

 

“But, be careful, please?”

 

Tony smiled back at the patient. “I will. I promise you.”

 

The pair hadn’t realized it, but there was a level of tenderness the doctor hadn’t expected in that last exchange, despite their years of friendship. “If you’ll excuse me lads, I’d like to check on a couple of patients while I’m here.”

 

\---NCIS---

 

About 10 minutes later, the rest of the gang descended on the hospital and piled in to see their friend. Once again, he found himself telling his injuries. “Does Vance know his entire MCRT is out of the office?”

 

Ellie sat in the chair next to the bed. “It was his idea, Tim.”

 

The team leader sat on the edge of the bed next to Tim. “How are you doin’, Tim?”

 

“I’ll be fine Boss, just a little tired. I think it might be the pain pills.”

 

Gibbs nodded and smirked as the girls attempts to mother him failed. After a while Abby reminded Ellie about their plans for a girly night in, and despite offers, Tim insisted they go ahead with it, so both girls made their farewells and left. As they walked out, they passed Tony on his way back in.

 

Tim smiled at Tony who started to fuss and Gibbs _did_ notice and he smiled as his suspicions were apparently confirmed, even if the other two men didn’t notice. Gibbs slipped the man’s gown off his shoulder and exposed the stitches he’d mentioned earlier. Tony saw and every part of him wanted to hold the other man.

 

“Hey, you two.” Both men turned to face their boss and the man started talking again. “It’s not often I’m gonna countermand a rule, but I’m gonna do it, for you two anyway. There’s Rule 12, but I also have Rule 51.”

 

Two agents looked at each other before returning their gaze back at the older man and he filled them in. “Sometimes, you’re wrong.”

 

Tony was the first to speak. “You know?”

 

“I’ve seen your relationship changing and seeing you two so unaware of the change and how natural it seems, how good you two seem together. I see bits of me and Shannon in you two, how were together. We change how we partner in the field, keep things professional at work. Tony doesn’t do your reviews, or you his, so I see no problem. Now, I’m not going to tell you guys how you should go, but if there isn’t a change of address from from one or both of you before I’m too much older, I’ll be disappointed.”

 

As he looked at them, he saw their appreciation; for the encouragement, for the willingness to share just a little of him and Shannon with them and the practical nudge of their father figure. He gave a nod as he stood. “Now Tim, you need rest. But promise me one thing?”

 

“One thing?”

 

“You’ve probably noticed, but that guy over there is hankerin’ to fuss over you. You’ll be on sick for a few days at least and he’s got more than enough comp time to cover the leave I’m insisting he take. Why don’t you let that guy of yours look after you?”

 

Tim would have argued that he could still move, albeit slower than usual, but he’d also seen Tony’s need to tend to him and he could only smile. “I was planning on it Boss. Thank you.”

 

He turned his head and smile to the other man in the room, eliciting one from Tony and he patted the space next to him. “Come here, Tony.”

 

Ever since their cuddle earlier, Tony had wanted to feel the man close, and now, as Gibbs paused in the doorway, he partially turned so he could see the two men. There was Tim, further across the mattress than he’d been only seconds ago, Tony now lying next the younger man and curling into the side of the man he loved, his head tucking into the man’s shoulder taking comfort in the closeness.


End file.
